


always in my corner.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much easier to get a feel for what was going on when Kira wasn’t out there on the field, and she could see Kira’s expressions up close, without a helmet there.  Malia learned how to do the cheering and encouragement thing from Kira and Lydia back when they used to watch Scott and Stiles together, and although Lydia takes a much quieter approach, Kira likes to shout lots of encouragement.  Malia figures that if that’s the way her girlfriend cheers for other people, that’s the way she should cheer for Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always in my corner.

“GO KIRA!”

Malia’s voice carries across the fields, getting her weird looks from people jogging by on the track.  Her girlfriend doesn’t have the same hearing that Malia does, and Malia has to be certain that she can hear her.  

“KICK HIS ASS,” she shouts as Kira squares up against Liam, Kira carefully cradling the ball with her stick.  She can hear Stiles’ snickers from across the field, but Malia mostly ignores them.  “GET AROUND HIM AND KICK HIS ASS.”

Kira feints left and shifts her stick too much, the ball tipping out and getting snatched up by Liam.  Before Kira can react, he passes the ball up the field, and the drill is starting all over again.

“THAT’S OKAY,” Malia calls.  She still hasn’t quite gotten a hang of the rules of lacrosse, though she’s trying.  She goes to all of Kira’s practices, so she’s picked some up.  It’s obvious that getting the ball taken away is a bad thing, and when the ball goes in the right goal, it’s a good thing.  Dropping the ball sucks, and picking the ball up once it’s been dropped is apparently trickier than Malia would think.

Really, though, when Kira’s face is not happy, something has gone wrong, which is much easier for Malia to use as a measure than actually trying to figure out all of the rules about who has to stand where on the field that she’s pretty sure actually make no sense.  Everyone else seems to care a lot, especially Finstock, based on the amount he blows his whistle when someone is in the wrong spot.  

It was much easier to get a feel for what was going on when Kira wasn’t out there on the field, and she could see Kira’s expressions up close, without a helmet there.  Malia learned how to do the cheering and encouragement thing from Kira and Lydia back when they used to watch Scott and Stiles together, and although Lydia takes a much quieter approach, Kira likes to shout lots of encouragement.  Malia figures that if that’s the way her girlfriend cheers for other people, that’s the way she should cheer for Kira.

Sometimes Stiles gives Malia tips on things to say, which Malia appreciates, since she doesn’t actually really know the rules.  Apparently, Scott says that telling Kira to hit anyone who checks her with their stick is actually really not allowed, which Malia thinks is a shame, and would make the game much more interesting.  Stiles has pretty good advice, though.  Greenberg always gives her the most alarmed looks when she shouts them across the pitch, though Finstock always picks them up and runs with them.  

“YOU’LL GET IT NEXT TIME.”  

Kira sends her a sheepish smile, and Malia gives her two thumbs up.  She knows that Kira is nervous.  She’s smelled it on Kira for a week, under the clinging smell of sweat and grass and smelly locker room.  Nervousness is actually probably the least pleasant smell of all of them.  Kira’s been doing really well so far this season, playing first line and working really hard, even practicing small tosses to Malia in her bedroom and working with Scott outside of practices.  The first big game of the season is coming up, though, and the nerves have been throwing her off her game.  

They run through the drill a few more times, swapping defenders and offensive players in and out.  Kira gets past the defender two out of the four times before Finstock calls everyone into a huddle.  Jackson comes out with a smug grin on his face, positioning himself firmly in front of Kira and Scott.  

“Now everyone watch!” Finstock instructs them, and Scott smiles at Kira.  The smile she gives Scott back in return is weak at best, so Malia decides to step up her game and go for trash talking, too.

“YOU CAN GET AROUND HIS SCALY DOUCHE ASS!  GO KIRA!”

Malia gets even weirder looks than usual, and Stiles is almost doubled over in laughter from where he’s waiting off to the side.  Scott’s biting his lower lip to keep from cracking up, and Kira’s pink-faced.  

It seems like Scott and Kira are doing some sort of demonstration.  Finstock stops them at a few separate points to show the rest of the team things they’re doing wrong, but it seems like there’s a lot more that they’re doing right.  The two of them work well together, and they get the ball around Jackson and head for the goal, Kira stopping outside the little painted semi-circle to shoot and sending the ball looking right over the goalie’s head into the net.

Malia whistles loudly, and Scott gives Kira a high five.  Malia knows she can’t go out onto the field, or she’d probably be right there with him.

It seems to help Kira regain some of her confidence, at least for the rest of practice.  Malia watches as Kira dodges players and runs around with the ball.  The end of practice is a scrimmage, and Kira makes what, as far as Malia can see, are a bunch of clean passes, getting a few assists and two goals of her own.  

When practice is over, Kira disappears to get her stuff from the locker and comes back 20 minutes later with damp hair, smelling like strawberries and cream shampoo.  She jogs over to Malia on the sidelines and kisses her cheek, leaving a thin print of waxy, freshly-applied lip balm.  

Kira lets Malia drive home, the radio turned down low so Malia can focus on the road ahead of her.  They’re almost outside the Yukimura house when Kira says, “You don’t have to come to my practices, you know.  I know they’re probably kinda boring.  You don’t have to cheer… quite so enthusiastically, either.  Not that I mind it!  I think it’s sweet, and I think Coach likes you better than the whole team put together.  But I know you don’t really care about lacrosse.”

“I don’t care about lacrosse at all,” Malia agrees as she pulls into Kira’s driveway.  “I think it’s less boring than baseball.  Stiles kept trying to make me watch baseball with him over the summer, and it was terrible.  Most of the game was just standing there.”

“Well, there isn’t a ton of just standing there in lacrosse,” Kira says.  “But you don’t need to be there, especially not just for practices.”

“I know.  But I want to.  Lacrosse is boring, but you aren’t.”  Malia eases up to the garage door and hits the brakes, putting the car in park.  “I like watching you play.  You look good when you’re making them all scramble to keep up with you.”

“I wasn’t doing much of that today,” Kira says, grimacing.

“You’ll come through for your team when it counts.  You always do.”

Kira leans across the front seat and kisses Malia, Malia tasting the cherry in her lip balm.  Kira lingers for just a moment with her mouth pressed against Malia, not letting Malia drag the kiss out nearly as long as she wants to.  Kira finishes gathering her stuff, opens the car door, and slides out, putting her backpack on one shoulder and her lacrosse bag on the other.

“You know,” she says before closing the car door, “I think you really just enjoy watching Stiles laugh so hard he starts crying and gets laps from Finstock for fucking around when you try to cheer me on.”

“Maybe.”  Malia grins.  “Scott’s only a little bit better at hiding it, that’s fun, too.”

Kira heads inside, and Malia pulls out of the driveway to head back home.

Eventually she’ll tell Kira that her main reason is actually that lacrosse shorts and pigtails are a really good look on her.

**Author's Note:**

> On AO3 [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
